Another L
by ambudaff
Summary: Selain L yang satu itu, ada L yang lain. Based on SSLE tapi bukan SSLE. Warning: rating M!


**ANOTHER L**

**A/N**:

1. FF ini berdasar pada Di Matamu, walau kalian tidak harus membacanya terlebih dahulu. Pendeknya, FF ini AU walau ceritanya paralel dengan canon  
2. Rating M. Jika usia kalian belum mencukupi, silakan klik 'Back' di kiri atas browser-mu. Kalau tidak, resiko tanggung sendiri  
3. Sory **piren**, ini tidak membahas SSLE, walau didasarkan pada SSLE :P  
4. Bingung, mesti milih nama, Lilith (bukan demon lho, kedip-kedip pada Supernaturalfreak)? Lea? Lela? Lena? Layla? Lyra (Lyra Fern, bukan Lyra Golden Compass)? Leony? Not British. Lilis? dikepruks

0o0o0o0o0

"Bagaimanapun, kau harus mendahulukan kepentingan banyak orang. Jangan hanya berdasarkan rasa kasihan saja."

Harry menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu. Aku sadar akan hal itu."

"Kita harus memilih antara _right way_ atau _easy way_, kan?" nada suaranya serius tapi sorot matanya tersenyum.

Harry tergelak. "_Yes, Sir_. _Right way_. _Never an easy way_, walaupun itu pilihannya _hard way_. Seperti yang selalu kaulakukan dulu."

Snape menghela napas. "Ya. Dan itu terkadang mudah bagi orang untuk memilih _easy way_."

Harry menatap seniornya dengan pandangan—yang masih saja seperti dulu, sekitar lima tahun silam—respek. "_Yes, Sir_," katanya mengiyakan, serius.

Aneh memang kalau dipikir-pikir pada masa lalu: konsultasi dengan Snape. Dan justru ini menjadi kegiatan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh Harry.

Lima tahun lalu saat Perang Besar, Harry akhirnya menemukan kebenaran. Kebenaran yang pahit, karena itu nyaris saja membawa satu lagi korban. Harry lega ketika Snape ternyata tidak termasuk ke dalam mereka yang meninggal, tetapi tidak demikian bagi Snape. Ia berkeras agar ia dimasukkan saja ke dalam golongan mereka yang sudah meninggal, dan ia menghilang entah ke mana.

Beruntung Harry masih diijinkan untuk berhubungan dengannya. Mula-mula hanya surat, lama kelamaan Snape melunak, dan Harry diijinkan berkunjung. Walaupun tidak sering. Karena Snape hanya bersedia ditemui hanya bila Harry punya persoalan yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sendiri.

Meski demikian, hubungan mereka perlahan mulai mencair. Snape sudah mulai memanggil Harry dengan nama kecil, walau Harry sendiri kadang masih menggunakan 'Sir'. Rasa hormatnya masih terlihat sangat besar, malahan nampaknya semakin besar dari hari ke hari.

Jika perasaannya sedang enak, Snape suka menceritakan tentang masa lalunya, terutama masa di mana ada Lily, pada Harry. Sejak itu, Harry selalu mencari-cari masalah apa yang bisa dikonsulkan pada Snape, agar ia bisa bertemu, agar ia akhirnya akan memperoleh sejumput cerita tentang Mum darinya.

Dalam tahun pertama, Snape masih berpindah-pindah tempat, tapi di akhir tahun ia nampaknya sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat. Ia tinggal di sini, sebuah desa di dekat hutan yang sepi. Rumah kecil dengan ruang bawah tanah yang besar yang dijadikan laboratoriumnya. Lingkungannya sepi, hanya ada beberapa rumah di sekitarnya, dan letaknya juga berjauhan. Mereka saling mengenal hanya cukup untuk saling menyapa jika kebetulan bertemu, tetapi Snape tak sering bepergian.

Rumah terdekat jaraknya setengah kilometer dari sini. Dulu ditinggali dua orang, seorang bapak yang sudah sangat tua dengan janggut putih panjang melambai, Charles Fern. Harry pernah sekali bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia sudah meninggal sekitar setahun lalu. Kini yang tinggal di rumah itu hanya seorang gadis, anaknya. Ia meneruskan pekerjaan ayahnya, menjadi tabib. Harry belum pernah bertemu dengannya.

Kalau kau kebetulan berkunjung ke dua rumah itu, kau akan mendapat kesan: menyeramkan. Apalagi kalau kau Muggle. Rumah yang satu ruang bawah tanahnya besar dan penuh dengan bahan ramuan yang aneh-aneh. Sedang rumah yang satu lagi penuh dengan manekin yang menunjukkan anatomi manusia, gambar-gambar anatomi manusia, buku-buku atau perkamen dalam berbagai bahasa dan huruf, juga tentang anatomi manusia. Dan tentu saja tak lupa, berbagai bejana penuh dengan obat-obatan, ada yang berupa cairan dalam stoples, ada yang bubuk dalam mangkuk bertutup, ada yang campuran tanaman, dan masih banyak lagi.

Menariknya, fungsi keduanya saling berhubungan. Tak bisa kau sangkal, keduanya saling membutuhkan. Ini diakui oleh Charles Fern saat Harry bertemu pertama dan terakhir kalinya dulu itu.

"Dulu kami sulit mencari ramuan obat, sekarang dengan adanya Sebastian di sini, kami jadi sangat terbantu!" katanya senang.

Snape mengubah namanya menjadi Sebastian Prince, menyimpan tongkat aslinya dan menggantinya dengan tongkat yang sedang-sedang saja untuk keperluan sehari-hari, menyibukkan diri dengan ramuan-ramuan, dan sekali-kali digerecoki oleh seorang _rookie_ Auror dengan masalah-masalah yang sepertinya pelik—tetapi kalau di lihat lebih jauh sepertinya itu hanya alasan saja :P

Snape mengaduk ramuan yang sedang dibuatnya sedari tadi. Harry seperti yang sedang memperhatikan ramuan itu, tetapi sesekali ia mencuri pandang memperhatikan wajah mentornya.

Snape seperti tak sadar ia diamati, terus mengaduk. Kalau ada yang membandingkan Snape dulu dengan Snape saat ini, jauh berbeda. Saat ini wajahnya segar, tidak pucat walau ia masih sering berdiam di ruang bawah tanah. Agak lebih gemuk, tidak kurus seperti dulu. Lebih santai, seperti tidak ada yang dipikirkan, berbeda dengan wajah keras dan dingin yang diperlihatkannya dulu.

Tak ada yang dipikirkan? Tidak juga, pikir Harry. Akhir-akhir ini ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Seperti ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Tak tahan Harry merasa harus menanyakannya.

"Severus, adakah sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Snape seperti tidak mendengar, ia meneruskan mengaduk ramuannya, sekali-dua kali, dan ia berhenti, mematikan api, menutup kuali, baru mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apakah itu memang jelas terlihat?"

Harry salah tingkah sejenak, tapi diberanikan diri menjawabnya, "kau seperti ... memperlihatkan perasaanmu dengan jelas. _Wearing your heart on your sleeve_."

Snape mendengus, menjawab perlahan, "Aku sudah lama ... tidak mempraktekkan Occlumency lagi," suaranya rendah.

Ada godaan pada Harry untuk me-Legilimens-nya, tapi segera ditepisnya godaan itu jauh-jauh. _It's not fair for him_, pikir Harry, ketika terdengar suara-suara di luar rumah.

"Seperti ada orang di atas?" tanya Harry.

Snape mengangguk. "Tunggulah di sini," dan ia menaiki tangga ke lantai dasar rumah utama.

Dari percakapan yang terdengar, sepertinya seorang perempuan. Sepertinya dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan sepertinya ... mereka masuk ke ruang bawah tanah! Harry ragu, apakah ia harus bersembunyi? Tapi tadi rasanya Snape tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"… selain harus dipetik malam-malam, kau juga harus memperhatikan waktunya. Sebaiknya di malam tanpa bulan. Di bulan Agustus," Snape menyilakan tamunya masuk.

"Lalu, memetiknya pakai apa?" gadis itu masuk, tak memperhatikan ada Harry di situ.

Harry menahan napas melihat penampilannya.

"Dengan tangan. Pakai alat, apalagi dengan alat dari logam dan tajam, kau menghilangkan sebagian besar khasiatnya," Snape menjulurkan tangannya pada sebuah stoples di rak, berisi jamur. Entah jamur apa Harry tak tahu. Batangnya putih, payungnya merah darah bertotol-totol putih, indah sekali.

Tapi bukan keindahan jamur itu yang membuat Harry menahan napas. Tetapi keseluruhan penampilan dari gadis itu.

Snape mengambil sebuah jamur, membungkusnya hati-hati dan memberikannya pada si gadis. Dengan ketelitian yang tinggi, ditutupnya stoples dan dikembalikannya ke raknya semula.

"Oya," katanya berbalik, "kenalkan, ini Harry. Harry, ini Layla. Putri Charles Fern."

Wanita ini berbalik, mendekat, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan. Harry yakin ia membeku dulu beberapa detik sebelum mengulurkan tangan juga.

"Hai," sahutnya gugup, "Senang bertemu dengan Anda," Harry menjabat tangan Layla.

"Aku juga senang bertemu dengan Anda. Harry? Harry … Potter?" ia bertanya menyelidik spontan saat melihat kening Harry.

Harry mengangguk, tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Kalian … bersahabat?" kening Layla berkerut.

"Begitulah," Snape mengiyakan.

"Owh." Tapi ia kemudian terpekik kecil, "Aduh! Aku sampai lupa. Kutinggalkan pasienku sendirian!" Ia berbalik tergesa, "Harry, kapan-kapan kita ngobrol ya! Severus, terima kasih untuk Amanita-nya!" dan ia menaiki tangga cepat-cepat, lalu menghilang.

Ada beberapa detik Harry memandang ke arah gadis itu menghilang, seolah ia masih ingin melihat sosoknya. Tapi saat ia menoleh, nampak olehnya Snape juga berbuat sama dengannya: memandang ke arah gadis itu pergi.

Tiba-tiba Harry merasa tahu apa yang menjadi pikiran Snape.

"Ehm .." Harry berdeham. "Jadi ... dia?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Snape menoleh, "Dia apa?"

Harry yakin ia mendengar Snape menyembunyikan sesuatu dalam suaranya. Ditahannya tawanya. Jadi, seperti ini rasanya seorang guru yang menangkap basah muridnya melakukan sesuatu yang terlarang?

"Jadi, dia yang selama ini kau pikirkan?" Harry memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Aku ... tak tahu." Jelas sekali Snape berusaha menyembunyikan pikirannya. Atau perasaannya.

"Severus, ini jelas sekali. Layla berambut merah. Layla bermata hijau. Suaranya juga bahkan mirip dengan Mum, yang aku tahu," Harry mengingat-ingat Lily yang ia lihat dalam Pensieve. Lily yang bahkan lebih muda dari Harry sekarang.

"Lalu kenapa kalau dia mirip Lily?" Snape masih berusaha berkelit.

"Lalu kenapa? Seseorang yang mirip dengan Mum, tentu akan lebih kau perhatikan daripada gadis yang mirip dengan … dengan Ginny, misalnya, atau Hermione, atau bahkan Minerva!"

Snape terdiam.

"Aku lihat, kau jarang percaya pada orang lain, Severus. Sekian lama aku di Hogwarts, tidak ada orang yang bisa mengatakan dia dekat denganmu. Tidak ada yang bisa menceritakan seperti apa kau sebenarnya. Tapi sekarang, Layla bahkan tahu kau adalah Severus, bukan Sebastian Prince. Bahkan ayahnya saja mengenalmu sebagai Sebastian, tak tahu siapa kau. Lalu, bahkan Layla bisa bebas masuk ke ruang bawah tanahmu," Harry tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menata fakta dengan rapi begini. "kau menaruh perhatian padanya. Kau ... mencintainya?"

Agak lama baru Snape bersuara. Jawabannya masih sama.

"Aku tak tahu, Harry."

"Tapi itu wajar, kan? Setelah sekian lama? Kau bisa menyimpan Mum baik-baik di suatu sudut dalam hatimu, dan mulai mencintai orang lain," suara Harry meninggi.

Snape terdiam.

"Bukan hanya itu, Harry. Bukan hanya masalah menyimpan memori tentang Lily dan mulai mencintai orang lain," suaranya pelan.

Seperti bukan Snape yang sedang berbicara. Ia tak pernah berbicara pelan seperti ini. Bukan karakternya.

"Kau perhatikan Layla tadi?" Snape malah bertanya pada Harry.

Harry mengangguk. Ya, rambutnya persis Mum. Matanya persis Mum. Cara bicaranya, suaranya. Semua persis Mum yang ia tahu.

Snape menghela napas. "Setelah beberapa tahun aku tinggal di sini, beberapa tahun aku bergaul dengannya, aku menemukan bukan hanya penampilannya saja yang mirip Lily, bukan hanya kesukaannya pada Ramuan seperti Lily, tapi juga sifatnya. Terutama persis dia saat masih di tahun-tahun sekolah. Saat kami masih ... dekat."

Dan Mum masih membenci Dad, pikir Harry getir. Ia menaruh simpati pada terbatasnya jangka waktu yang bisa dikenang Snape.

Tapi itu soal lain. Harry kembali menatap Snape. Kelihatannya bukan masalah Layla-mirip-Lily yang mengganggu pikiran Snape.

"Lalu, mengapa? Wajar kan kalau kau lebih tertarik pada tipe Mum seperti itu?" sahut Harry keras. Saat berbicara seperti ini Harry merasa dirinya menjadi beberapa tahun lebih tua.

Snape menggeleng.

"Aku ... takut mencintai—bukan dia—tapi kemiripannya dengan Lily. Kemiripannya. Bukan Layla apa adanya. Tidak adil untuknya. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku masih mencintai Lily. Yang ada dalam bayanganku setiap kali melihat dia adalah Lily. Bukan Layla."

Snape menghela napas lagi.

"Itu yang kutakutkan. Apalagi ... kalau sampai dia mencintaiku. Benar-benar tak adil, karena itu tak berbalas."

Harry memandang Snape dalam-dalam. Belum pernah ia melihat Snape seperti ini, sangat rentan. _Vulnerable_.

Snape mengangkat pandangan, wajahnya berubah dingin mengeras, seperti dulu yang sering diperlihatkan saat dia masih mengajar.

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menyita waktumu."

"Tidak, Severus, bukankah aku yang minta nasihatmu tadi?" Harry berusaha mengelak. Kalimat terakhir Snape merupakan pengusiran halus.

"Lupakan saja. Pergilah."

Harry masih penasaran, tapi ia sudah hapal situasi. Snape tidak akan bicara apapun lagi dalam situasi seperti ini. Jadi ia bangkit. Menghela napas.

"Anda berhak hidup bahagia, Sir," Harry melembutkan suaranya.

Snape terdiam seolah tidak mendengarnya.

"Pergilah," ulangnya.

Harry mengangguk, sedikit kecewa, tapi ia ber-Disapparate juga.

**SSLF**

BLAAAAR!!

Snape terjaga tiba-tiba. Entah sudah berapa tahun ia tak mendengar keributan seperti ini. Mimpi yang buruk …

BLAAAAAR!!

Bukan mimpi!

Ia tersadar sepenuhnya. Bukan mimpi. Kejadian nyata. Ada apa gerangan? Setelah sekian lama ... secepatnya ia bangun, berpakaian dan keluar, berlari secepatnya ke arah ledakan sambil terus berusaha mengira-ngira posisi letak yang sebenarnya. Melewati rumah Layla, ia mengeluarkan kepala dari jendela mendengar suara Snape, dan memberi petunjuk singkat, "Monumen Desa!" teriaknya, dan ia menghilang. Pasti Disapparate!

Snape tak membuang waktu lagi, ikut ber-Disapparate karena letaknya sudah pasti. Menyusul Layla. Apparate di Monumen Desa—Monumen untuk mengenang mereka yang meninggal saat Perang Besar melawan Voldemort dari desa itu—ia melihat Monumen itu sudah hancur luluh lantak, dan di bawahnya ternyata ada rongga. Seperti ruangan bawah tanah.

Snape melompat ke rongga itu. Temaram, tidak gelap, karena api yang ditimbulkan oleh ledakan tadi masih ada. Tapi begitu ia maju, Hawa Kegelapan merayap menyusup ke pori-pori tubuhnya, bahkan ke seluruh sel terkecil. Ia merinding. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan seperti ini. Dikuatkan hatinya, dipasangnya pertahanan menutupi kalbunya, dan ia mulai menyelidik, bersiaga dengan tongkatnya.

Layla tidak nampak. Ia pasti sudah masuk ke ... salah satu pintu. Rongga menganga itu mengantar kita ke sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa pintu di ujungnya. Pintu-pintu itu ditulisi dengan huruf aneh:

_Feoh_

_Ur_

_Cen_

_Nyd_

_Tir_

Rune ternyata!

Snape mengutuk. Pintu yang mana yang harus ia masuki?

"_Prior Incantantem_!"

Di pintu yang bertuliskan lafal _Ur_ terlihat ada dua bekas sihiran. Yang satu tentu bekas Layla, yang satu lagi entah punya siapa. Bekasnya gelap. Dark. Mungkin orang yang dikejar Layla? Tapi bagaimana Layla bisa tahu, bahkan seperti yang sudah dinanti?

Snape mendorong yang bertuliskan lafal _Ur_ itu. Bergeming. Tidak terbuka. Ah, mengapa lupa! Dikibaskan tongkat sihirnya membentuk lafal _Ur_, hampir seperti huruf V terbalik, dan pintunya terbuka sendiri.

Di hadapannya, sejumlah pintu lagi. Masing-masing bertuliskan Rune.

_wæs_

_byþ_

_secg_

_gumena_

_bruceþ_

Snape mengeluh. Puisi Rune. Bukan pelajaran favoritnya waktu di Hogwarts dulu, tetapi sekarang harus diingat-ingat kalau ia ingin terus. Didorongnya pintu bertuliskan _byþ_.

Terbuka.

Di depannya lagi-lagi sejumlah pintu. Tak ada waktu untuk '_Prior Incantantem', _ia harus ingat puisinya agar bisa cepat membuka pintu-pintu ini.

OK. Pilih yang …

_anmod_

Terbuka. Ia masuk. Ada sejumlah pintu lagi, sama bertuliskan lafal Rune. Ia memilih.

_ond_

Terbuka. Lanjut.

_oferhymed_

Terbuka.

_Felafrecne._

_deor. _

_feohteþ. _

_mid. _

_hornum.  
_

_mære. _

_morstapa. _

_þæt._

_is. _

_modig. _

_wuht. _

Puisi itu lengkapnya artinya:

_The aurochs is proud and has great horns; _  
_it is a very savage beast and fights with its horns;  
a great ranger of the moors, it is a creature of mettle. _

Begitu pintu terbuka, sigap ia merunduk karena secercah kilasan merah meluncur ke arahnya. Layla, di mana ia?

Layla sedang bertempur dengan seorang penyihir laki-laki, bertudung dan bertopeng, tapi Snape yakin, penyihir itu sama sekali bukan Pelahap Maut.

"Layla! Minggir!" Snape terjun ke kancah pertempuran.

"Severus! Hati-hati dengan tanduk yang ia pegang!" Layla menghindar dari serangan gencar, "jangan sampai ia sempat memasang … ouch!" Layla nyaris terkena mantra, untung ia sempat merunduk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" Snape khawatir, dan penyihir lawan memanfaatkan kelengahan ini, memasang salah satu benda berbentuk tanduk itu di lukisan _auroch_—sejenis bison—, di dinding. Di kepala binatang itu ada dua lubang. Ia sudah akan memasang tanduk kedua ketika Snape mengirimkan Sectumsempra ke tangannya.

Meleset!

Snape merutuk. Tongkat sihirnya memang lumayan, cukup berfungsi baik dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, tetapi untuk pertempuran seperti ini ia akan lebih menghargai tongkatnya yang lama. Meski demikian, meski meleset, kilasan mantranya membuat penyihir tak dikenal itu terpaksa mengelak dan berguling dari dinding.

Sekilas Snape memandang dinding yang diterangi obor, lukisan itu merah seperti dilukis oleh darah, besar terlukis sepanjang dan selebar dinding. Fokusnya seekor _auroch_ yang sedang mengamuk penuh angkara murka. Tapi _auroch_ itu tidak bertanduk. Tempat di mana tanduknya seharusnya berada, berlubang. Nampaknya penyihir tadi bermaksud memasang tanduk di situ. Dan nampaknya Layla tahu apa akibatnya jika tanduk itu terpasang, karenanya ia mencegah tanduk itu terpasang.

Tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir karena penyihir itu sudah melancarkan serangan demi serangan. Snape terpaksa melipatgandakan konsentrasinya agar tongkatnya menurut mengeluarkan efek sesuai mantra yang ia ucapkan.

"Awas, Layla!"

Layla menunduk menghindar serempetan mantra, tapi begitu ia akan bangkit lagi, mantra yang sama menyerangnya membuatnya harus menghindar berputar berguling-guling. Snape mengerenyitkan kening berkonsentrasi sebelum melontarkan Sectumsempra lagi. Penyihir asing itu berkelit menghindar, tetapi nampaknya bahunya terkena serempetan Sectumsempra.

Snape memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mendekati Layla, "Layla! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Layla sedang berusaha berdiri, menggeleng. "Jangan sampai tanduknya terpasang," katanya berpegang bertumpu pada uluran tangan Snape. "Futhark Hitam," sambungnya sambil mengusap keningnya. Ada noda darah. Keningnya terluka.

Futhark Hitam? Kata itu seperti dikenal Snape, tetapi sebelum ia bisa berpikir lebih jauh, penyihir bertopeng itu sudah berhasil berdiri dan melancarkan serangan membabi buta, berusaha menyelesaikan apa yang ia kerjakan.

Dengan susah payah Snape menangkis. Tongkat yang ini memang cukup baik, tapi tongkatnya yang asli jauh lebih akurat, dan pekerjaannya akan jauh lebih ringan. Dengan tongkat ini ia tidak bisa membagi dua konsentrasinya, harus terpusat.

Futhark Hitam ... Rune ... Ur?

Sedikit saja ia lengah, penyihir bertopeng itu berkelit, berguling merunduk mendekati lukisan _auroch_, dan dengan sekali sentak menyelesaikan memasang tanduk yang satu lagi. Snape dan Layla keduanya terkejut. Snape melontarkan _Sectumsempra_ bertubi-tubi, sementara Layla berguling menghindari kilasan cahaya dari tongkat kedua penyihir itu dan berusaha menarik tanduk terakhir yang belum sempurna terpasang.

"Layla!" Snape memperingatkan, "Hati-hati! Awas jangan sampai masuk ke wilayah Ur..." tapi tak ada waktu lagi. Layla nampaknya berhasil menarik tanduk itu, melepasnya, melemparnya jauh-jauh, ... tapi ia terpegang sesuatu, lemas terduduk menggelosor dan akhirnya tertelungkup.

"LAYLA!" Snape meraung, kali ini memaksa diri agar sangat fokus, "_Petrificus Totalus_!" dan penyihir bertopeng itu membeku. "_Incarcerous_!" Snape tak mau ambil resiko, melipatgandakan pengamanan dengan mengikat penyihir itu. Didekatinya, disentakkan topengnya hingga terbuka, tapi ia tidak mengenalinya. Bukan salah satu Pelahap Maut ataupun simpatisannya. Pemain baru rupanya?

Dalam hitungan detik Snape juga menyegel lubang di dinding, di kepala _Auroch_ itu, sehingga tidak akan ada yang bisa menjadikannya menjadi lukisan _Auroch_ sempurna—bertanduk. Tidak sampai satu menit ia mendekati Layla, menyimpan tongkatnya di balik jubahnya, mengangkat tubuh Layla perlahan dan berDisApparate Bersama.

**SSLF**

Pada mulanya ia sudah akan membawanya ke rumah Layla, namun niat itu diurungkannya. Ia tidak begitu mengenal rumah Layla, sedang situasi sekarang membutuhkan bahan-bahan yang ia tahu dengan pasti ada di rumahnya. Maka dengan yakin ia ber-DisAparate ke rumahnya.

Tepat ketika ia munculdi rumahnya, seketika ia membaringkan Layla di kasurnya tanpa repot-repot membuka selimutnya. Badan Layla terasa memanas. Dark Fever kemungkinannya, pikir Snape. Separuh jiwanya berarti sudah tersedot ke alam Kegelapan, harus segera ditarik sebelum ia tenggelam sepenuhnya.

Snape segera berlari ke ruang bawah tanahnya, dikumpulkannya ramuan yang sudah tersedia, terutama ramuan Soma yang terbuat dari Amanita muscaria andalannya. Satu lagi. Ia menghela napas ketika berdiri di depan dinding bagian tertentu dari rak bahan ramuannya. Dipejamkannya mata sejenak. Yah. Tak apa. Haurs ada pengorbanan.

Dibuka matanya, mencari-cari tanda di dinding. Stoples-stoples yang menghalangi tanda itu disingkirkannya. Lalu dengan menggumamkan mantra tertentu, ia mengulurkan tangan tepat ketika dinding kayu itu membuka, ia meraih sesuatu.

Tongkatnya.

Kalau Layla memang tersentuh daerah gelap Ur, berarti jiwanya sudah masuk ke alam Kegelapan. Dan untuk masuk ke alam Kegelapan, ia tidak mau setengah-setengah. Dengan tongkatnya yang sekarang, ia tidak berani menjamin. Tapi dengan tongkatnya yang dulu …

Dengan sigap ditutupnya kembali dinding rahasia itu, dan ia bergegas kembali ke kamarnya. Cepat, cepat, semakin lama ia bereaksi, semakin dalam Layla akan terbenam di alam Kegelapan.

Ia kembali ke kamarnya, dan diperhatikan tubuh tak sadarkan diri itu masih seperti tadi. Apalagi sekarang gerakan dadanya—tanda ia bernapas—menjadi semakin lambat. Helaan napasnya makin pudar. Panasnya makin tinggi dan wajahnya makin pucat.

Snape duduk di sisinya. Tongkatnya siaga. Persis seperti ia merapal Legilimens, iamemfokuskan pandangan tepat ke mata Layla yang tertutup. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkatnya. Ia harus mengucapkan dulu mantra pelindung agar ia sendiri tidak terseret ke alam Kegelapan lebih jauh dari apa yang perlu ia masuki. Setelah merasa yakin, ia menghela napas panjang, memejamkan mata, dengan tegas ia mengucapkan mantra tanpa tongkat, yang entah sudah berapa tahun tak pernah ia lakukan lagi.

Mantra kreasi Dumbledore, agar ia tak terseret masuk ke alam Kegelapan, melainkan bertahap selangkah demi selangkah sesuai keperluan. Sering diucapkan dulu saat ia masih berperan ganda.

Selesai itu ia mengucap mantra pembuka alam Kegelapan.

Seketika begitu ia mengucap mantra, alam menjadi gelap, hawa dingin membekukan, menyerang menusuk menyelinap hingga ke urat-urat, hingga ke pelosok hati. Snape bertahan, ini baru awalnya. Sekarang ia harus menyeberang alam bawah sadar dulu.

Mulailah ia masuk ke alam bawah sadar. Tanpa perlindungan mantra yang dibuat Dumbledore, semua keinginanmu yang terpendam tertekan, akan keluar di sini tak bisa dihalang-halangi. Makin lama ia tersedot terus semakin gelap, semakin dingin, ia akan segera masuk ke alam Kegelapan. Makin dalam kau ada di alam Kegelapan, maka kau akan menjadi jahat paripurna. Karena semua keinginan, semua hasrat, sudah dipaparkan jelas tuntas di alam bawah sadar, maka di alam Kegelapan kau tinggal melakukan apapun untuk memperolehnya. Mencuri, membunuh, menipu, apapun demi mencapai yang kau dambakan di alam bawah sadar.

Dan itu tidak diciptakan oleh Vold .. Voldemort. Bukan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Pangeran Kegelapan hanya menggali sihir Hitam kuno yang sedari dulu memang sudah ada.

Membuka alam bawah sadar dan memaparkannya, meneruskan ke alam Kegelapan, cara yang ampuh untuk menciptakan orang menjadi jahat sejahat-jahatnya. Dan tak ada jalan untuk kembali. Yang ada hanyalah jalan terus. Terus jahat, dan makin jahatlah engkau dari hari ke hari.

Mungkin ini memang bukan sihir semata. Tetapi naluri manusia sejak ia diciptakan, sejak Adam dan Hawa.

Snape bersyukur Dumbledore membuatkan mantra penangkalnya, tapi itupun harus ditopang oleh hati. Hati ... Snape tak yakin bahwa ia masih punya hati.

Sampai saat ini ia masih bertahan mengarungi alam bawah sadar. Tak ada sesuatu pun yang keluar dari dirinya karena ia memakai mantra pelindung. Walau ia agak ragu juga, sampai kapan mantra itu bisa bertahan, dan apakah mantra itu akan melindungi juga Layla saat ia kembali nanti?

Makin gelap, makin dingin. Dan itu yang harus selalu dialami olehnya saat ia berkumpul dengan para Pelahap Maut. Karena mereka yang daang dengan niat jahat tidak akan mengalami rasa dingin seperti ini. Kegelapan adalah lumrah. Dingin tak akan terasa oleh mereka yang hatinya sudah terselubung kegelapan, bukan hanya diliputi kegelapan tetapi juga memang sel-sel atom dalam hatinya sudah hitam. Tetapi untuk mata-mata seperti Snape, itu hanya menjadi siksaan. Gelap dan dingin, senantiasa menjadi lingkungan kerjanya.

Tetapi ia harus bertahan. Ia harus mampu melindungi diri. Harus punya kekebalan. Jadilah tahun-tahun di Hogwarts sebagai tahun-tahun ia memupuk kekebalan terhadap kegelapan dan dingin membeku.

Itu dulu.

Beberapa tahun ia di sini, hal-hal seperti itu sudah lama dilupakan. Ia tak perlu Mantra Pelindung lagi. Sedikit demi sedikit ia bisa menikmati cahaya matahari.

Hingga saat ini.

Kini ia terpaksa kembali ke tempat yang sudah ia coba lupakan. Tanpa Pelahap Maut, tentu saja sekarang.

Matanay berkejap. Ia sudah tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi sekarang. Ia sudah masuk ke alam Kegelapan. Maka yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengandalkan naluri, mencari di manakah Layla kini berada. Semoga tidak terlalu dalam ia berada.

Dalam pekat ia berusaha menajamkan indra, mata, telinga, hidung, alat peraba ... dan mata-lah yang menang.

Ia seperti melihat secercah kilasan.

Bergerak di udara yang padat dan kian mampat juga merupakan satu rintangan yang harus dikalahkan. Berikut, ia harus bisa mengira-ngira kapan ia akan mengayunkan tongkatnya. Karena kalau terlalu cepat atau terlalu lambat, Layla tak akan pernah bisa dia tangkap untuk dia bawa kembali.

Itulah makanya ia memerlukan tongkatnya yang lama. Yang akurat. Dalam gelap sekalipun.

Kilasan itu berpijar sekali lagi. Snape berusaha kebih cepat, dan ... kali ini dengan sekali ayunan tangan ia bisa menangkapnya.

Benar Layla. Dalam gelap sekalipun ia tahu.

Dan ia merapal mantranya dengan tongkat, agar Kegelapan melepas Layla, agar bisa ia bawa pulang ke alam nyata.

**SSLF**

Harry masuk ke ruang kontrol dengan malas. Dulu bayangannya menjadi Auror itu penuh dengan adegan-adegan seru. Berduel, kejar-mengejar dengan sapu, ketegangan menyamar untuk membongkar suatu kejahatan…

Er … ada sih tugas-tugas seperti itu. Tetapi juga semua Auror digilir untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas administratif dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan lain yang lebih santai. Ehm, atau membosankan, tepatnya. Seperti saat ini, mengawasi ruang kontrol tongkat sihir. Kalau-kalau ada tongkat yang dipakai oleh anak di bawah umur, misalnya.

Tapi di tengah malam seperti ini mana ada anak di bawah umur main-main dengan tongkat? Paling-paling nanti di pagi hari, kalau sang ibu sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan terlupa menyimpan tongkatnya. Itu jam paling ramai dengan pengaduan penyalahgunaan tongkat oleh penyihir di bawah umur. Jarang di jam lain. Apalagi untuk pelaporan penggunaan tongkat untuk Unforgivable Curses.

Harry duduk. Biasanya para Auror piket berdua, tapi saat ini pasangannya, senior, punya keperluan entah apa, entah ke mana. Memang malam hari—sejak kematian Voldemort—menjadi saat di mana laporan penyalahgunaan tongkat paling sedikit. Sedikit sekali yang bsia diawasi. Tak heran para Auror senior jarang yang hadir.

Bosan, Harry berdiri dan melihat-lihat sekeliling. Ruangan ini dipenuhi oleh perabot semacam meja transparan, di atasnya beratus ribu titik. Di bawah titik ada nama. Kalau terjadi sesuatu, titik itu akan menyala berkedip-kedip.

Meja di sudut jarang dilihat. Lebih banyak debunya lagi. Sebabnya, sudut itu terisi dengan nama-nama mereka yang sudah almarhum. Jadi, sebenarnya untuk apa dilihat lagi, lebih jauh lagi, untuk apa meja itu masih ada di sini? Membuang-buang ...

Harry mengucek-ucek matanya. Satu titik di meja almarhum berkedip-kedip.

Tak percaya Harry mendekat, memastikan nama yag berkedip-kedip.

Severus Snape.

**SSLF**

Dengan kedua tangan Snape menarik tubuh Layla dari belakang, merapatkan di tubuhnya sendiri dan berjalan mundur. Dengan mantra tadi, bukan hanya dia bisa melihat sekilas, tapi dia juga bisa memastikan arah mana untuk keluar dari alam Kegelapan.

Terengah-engah ia terus mundur sambil terus bersiaga. Gelap, dingin, sunyi, dan udara yang padat membuatnya semakin sulit bernapas.

Perlahan selangkah demi selangkah ia berhasil menjauhi alam Kegelapan.

Dan masuk ke alam bawah sadar lagi.

Layla masih tak sadarkan diri. Jadi ia kaget waktu Layla bergerak. Rasanya ... sudah lama sejakia menyelamatkan orang dari alam Kege ...rasanya malah belum pernah. Apakah ... bergerak sebelum tiba kembali di alam nyata pertanda baik atau pertanda buruk?

Ia berhenti. Tadi posisinya membelakanginya, sehingga ia tak bisa melihat raut wajahnya atau mendengar dengan jelas. Jadi ia memperbaiki cara memegangnya.

Tadi ia menangkap Layla dari belakang. Mungkin cara memegangnya salah sehingga Layla merasa tidak enak.

Dibalikkannya tubuh Layla, ditopangnya punggungnya. Posisinya sekarang, tangan kirinya di belakang leher Layla, tangan kanan meraih lekukan lututnya. Posisi menggendong begini mungkin lebih nyaman

Tapi ia mendadak gemetar.

L-Li-Lily?

Tubuh yang digendongnya itu bergerak lagi, kepalanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan. Mulutnya seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Lily?" tak tertahankan ia memanggil.

"...Sev?"

Ini ... benar-benar Lily?

Sosok Lily itu bergerak, tangannya merengkuh leher Snape erat-erat. "Sev…"

Hembusan napasnya dekat sekali, mengelus telinga Snape. Membuat Snape lupa untuk berpikir logis: Lily kan sudah meninggal!

Tidak. Selama lebih dari 20 tahun alam bawah sadarnya menolak menerima bahwa Lily sudah meninggal. Ia hidup terus dalam kenangan. Dan sekarang, Lily ada di hadapannya, dalam pelukannya, nampak pasrah. Hembusan napasnya hangat di pipi Snape kini.

Refleks ia menoleh, wajah keduanya berhadapan. Tak sampai hitungan detik bibirnya memagut bibir di hadapannya, lembut tapi bertenaga, membujuk agar bibir Lily terbuka, dan lidahnya menerobos menjelajah setiap pelosok. Hasrat yang sedari lama dipendamnya kini lepas sudah. Kedua tangannya menarik Lily lebih dekat, tak ada jarak antara mereka. Snape merasa dirinya gemetar tatkala kedua tangan Lily juga merengkuhnya.

Waktu seakan berhenti, otak seakan terdiam dalam mengirim transmisi antar sel, hanya hasrat yang telah nyaris membeku yang bicara.

Helaian penghalang melayang satu demi satu, senti demi senti saling menjelajahi, melepas dahaga, melengkapi satu sama lain.

"Lily," desah Snape lirih ke telinganya saat ia melepas klimaks.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Severus?" bisik Lily.

"Selalu."

Keduanya saling memagut lagi dalam kepuasan, kelegaan yang dalam. Tetapi …

Dan saat garis akhir dilewati, barulah keduanya tersentak, di alam nyata.

Layla! Bukan Lily!

Bergegas Snape bangkit. Diraihnya secepat kilat apa yang diyakini sebagai pakaiannya yang teronggok di samping ranjang di atas lantai. Layla juga terbangun, tersadar, tak kalah kaget, kaget atas hal yang berbeda, tapi ia tak kalah cepat berpakaian.

"Layla …" Snape terengah, "Maafkan … maafkan aku. Bukan maksudku ..."

Sorot mata Layla seakan terluka. Seperti tak percaya. "Severus," ia seperti kehilangan kata-kata, "apa maksudmu dengan 'bukan maksudku'?"

"Aku..." kelu lidah Snape, tak kuasa berucap.

"Bukan maksudmu? Hanya sekedar memuaskan hasratmu, Severus?" Layla berucap tak keruan, membenahi pakaiannya, bangkit dari ranjang, sempoyongan. Untung keburu ditangkap oleh Snape. Layla berontak, melepaskan diri dan sudah akan berlalu ketika terdengar suara 'plop'.

Muncul Harry.

"Severus? Apa yang terjadi? Tadi aku sedang piket ketika alarm tongkatmu menyala. Langsung saja aku _delete_, untung saja aku sedang piket sendiri..." dan ucapan Harry terhenti melihat posisi Snape dan Layla.

Snape berdeham. "Ceritanya panjang. Singkatnya, ada yang meledakkan Monumen Desa, kami ke sana dan melihatnya hendak menghidupkan Rune Hitam. Layla mencegahnya, tapi tersentuh daerah hitam dari Rune itu, terjatuh ke alam Kegelapan. Aku menariknya kembali. Tongkatku kuperlukan untuk membawanya kembali."

Harry mengangguk, masih agak bingung tapinya.

"Aku kembali dulu .." Layla memotong.

"Biar kuant…" Snape menyela, tapi Layla menggeleng.

"Aku kuat kok. Aku nggak apa-apa. Sungguh. Harry, kalau kau perlu untuk penyelidikan Auror, aku punya bait-bait puisi Rune-nya di rumah."

Harry mengangguk tak mengerti, saat Layla ber-DisApparate.

Snape sendiri kelihatannya sedang memulihkan perasaannya. "Tadi aku mendengar ledakan, dan keluar, bertemu Layla. Layla memastikan di Monumen Desa. Kami ke sana, Layla duluan. Dia seakan sudah tahu siapa yang mesti dikejar dan mengapa. Monumen hancur dan ada ruang bawah tanah di bawahnya, dengan banyak pintu. Kugunakan Priori Incantantem untuk memilih pintu, semuanya dengan huruf Rune. Setelah terbuka, ada pintu lagi, dan lagi, lagi, lagi. Kesemuanya kalau digabungkan membentuk puisi Rune. Membuka pintu terakhir, ada ruangan dengan lukisan _Auroch_," Snape menghela napas panjang, "yang belum sempurna, belum ada tanduknya. Orang yang meledakkan Monumen ternyata sudah ada di sana, bersiap untuk memasangkan tanduk. Layla berusaha menghalangi, kemudian aku juga, tetapi tongkatku yang baru memang agak kurang akurat untuk bertempur. Penyihir itu berhasil kami kalahkan—bukan, dia bukan anggota Pelahap Maut," Snape cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika melihat kening Harry berkerut, "pemain baru, tak kukenal. Dia kalah tapi tanduk sudah terpasang meski belum sempurna. Layla berusaha mencabutnya lagi, tapi tersentuh daerah hitam, yang menariknya langsung ke alam Kegelapan," Snape lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Jadi aku masuk ke alam Kegelapan, kubawa lagi ke sini, dan ... begitulah."

Harry mengangguk. Kini sudah agak tercerahkan.

"Oya, penyihir itu mungkin masih ada di Monumen. Tadi sudah kulumpuhkan."

"OK. Aku akan langsung menghubungi Auror lain."

Snape mengangguk. Tapi wajahnya seperti sedang menanggung beban, tidak seperti saat ia masih mengajar dulu, tapi lebih ke ... ada penyesalan di sana.

"Dan ... Layla. Dia tak apa-apa?"

Snape menggeleng.

"Kalau aku mau meminta salinan bait puisi Rune seperti katanya, dia sudah tak apa-apa?"

Menghela napas panjang Snape menggeleng. "Kurasa sudah tak apa-apa. Hanya kaget," Snape beranjak ke lemari. Merogoh-rogoh di belakangnya, seperti ada ruang tersembunyi, ia mengeluarkan segulung perkamen. "Melihat Rune tadi, Ur, kemungkinan peta sebaran Rune ini benar," ia membuka gulungan itu. Sebuah peta dengan tanda-tanda di beberapa tempat. Sayang Harry di Hogwarts dulu tidak belajar Rune, tapi nanti akan ia tanyakan pada Hermione.

"OK," Harry bangkit, menggulung perkamen tadi, "dan jangan takut, catatan alarm tadi sudah kuhapus," Harry tersenyum menenangkan.

Tapi sebelum sampai di pintu, sebelum ber-DisApparate, ia berbalik.

"Severus, kau tahu, kau berhak untuk bahagia. Ya?"

'Plop'

**SSLF**

Harry muncul lagi di depan pintu rumah Layla. Belum sempat mengulurkan tangan untuk mengetuk, pintu sudah terbuka.

"Hai," Harry salah tingkah, "tidak apa-apa kalau aku ke sini sekarang? Maksudku, kau baru saja .. pasti kau lelah .. atau kaget .."

"Tidak, benar, tidak apa-apa. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Harry mengikutinya masuk ke ruang kerja. Layla mengeluarkan sebuah peti yang terlihat antik, membukanya, dan mencari sesuatu. Sebuah gulungan perkamen tua dikeluarkan. Layla menepis debunya dan membuka gulungannya di atas meja.

"Ada 16 Rune yang umum. Tiap Rune punya puisinya sendiri-sendiri. Rune yang ada di desa ini, Ur, puisinya ini," Layla menunjuk sebait puisi. Harry mencoba membacanya.

_Ur byþ anmod ond oferhyrned, _  
_felafrecne deor, feohteþ mid hornum  
mære morstapa; þæt is modig wuht. _

"Dan artinya begini: _The aurochs is proud and has great horns; it is a very savage beast and fights with its horns; a great ranger of the moors, it is a creature of mettle_. Untuk orang awam tak ada artinya, tapi kalau dengan mantra tertentu, puisi ini jadi punya kekuatan. Rune Ur bisa membuat seseorang punya kekuatan fisik, Rune Os membuat kau jadi pintar berbicara, dan seterusnya," Layla menerangkan. "Ayahku dulu juga tak percaya kalau sekedar huruf bisa punya khasiat begini. Lalu ia bertemu dengan ibuku, seorang penyihir Persia. Mereka menikah."

"Itu sebabnya namamu asing?"

"Asing," Layla tersenyum, "Layla berarti malam yang indah. Aku dilahirkan malam hari," lanjutnya. "Ibuku percaya akan kekuatan huruf Hieroglyph. Bahkan ..." wajah Layla berubah suram, "ibuku meninggal karena mempertahankan diri, tidak mau menjelaskan mantra apa yang bisa mengubah sebuah huruf jadi punya kekuatan, pada orang-orang tertentu. Orang-orang yang bermaksud menguasainya dengan maksud jelek," Layla menghela napas.

"Aku masih sangat kecil saat itu. Ayah lalu berpindah-pindah kota dan negara, menghindari orang-orang itu sekaligus mencari lebih jauh tentang kekuatan huruf. Ia lalu mendalami tentang huruf Hieroglyph. Dan berhasil melawan orang-orang itu, berhasil membuat mereka ditangkap yang berwajib. Kudengar mereka bahkan dihukum mati karena banyak yang mereka bunuh demi huruf."

"Lalu ayah teringat pada huruf dari bangsanya sendiri, Rune. Ia mempelajarinya juga, tapi ia tidak langsung kembali ke Inggris. Untung, karena Inggris masih dikuasai Voldemort. Ia berkelana ke Jerman, negara-negara Skandinavia, mencari khasiat huruf-huruf ini. Terutama yang menjadi favoritnya adalah Rune yang bisa digunakan untuk pengobatan, sesuai dengan profesinya tabib. Tapi ada yang khasiatnya Gelap," mata Layla menerawang.

"Sayang ia tak berumur panjang. Tapi ia mewariskan pengetahuan ini padaku. Karena itulah aku bersiaga jika suatu hari akan ada orang-orang yang sama dengan orang-orang dari Persia dulu itu, orang yang menggunakan huruf untuk kepentingan Hitam."

Harry mengangguk mantap. "Jadi, begitu kisahmu. Sangat menarik dan panjang ..."

Layla tersenyum.

"Boleh kupinjam puisi Rune ini?"

"Tentu saja. Senang bisa membantu Auror."

Harry juga tersenyum. "Istirahatlah. Aku akan kembali jika sudah ada kabar."

Layla mengangguk.

Snape mengangkat tangan ragu, tapi diketukkan juga tangannya di pintu. Ditunggunya sejenak, dan ketika sudah agak lama tak ada reaksi, ia sudah akan berbalik pergi. Tetapi terdengar kunci diputar dari dalam. Pintu terbuka.

Layla.

"Masuklah," sahut Layla perlahan.

Snape masuk diam-diam, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia berjalan mengikuti Layla dan duduk di kursi tamu seperti yang diisyaratkan padanya. Layla duduk di seberangnya, juga tak berbicara apa-apa.

"Aku .. mau berterus terang padamu. Setelah itu, terserah padamu," Snape berdeham. "Peristiwa kemarin ... aku minta maaf. Kronologinya .. kita sedang melewati alam bawah sadar. Refleks kita akan mengeluarkan apa saja yang kita rasa pada alam bawah sadar kita. Keinginan terdalam kita ..." Snape menghela napas, lalu, "Tapi, itu kurasa kau juga sudah tahu."

Agak lama ia terdiam. Layla juga terdiam, menunggu.

"Waktu di sekolah dulu … ada seorang yang menarik hatiku. Sebenarnya sudah kukenal sebelum masuk sekolah. Dia termasuk tetanggaku. Penuh perhatian, menghargaiku. Tak ada orang lain yang pernah menghargaiku sebelumnya. Ayahku seorang Muggle, selalu menganggap enteng para penyihir. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku selalu mencari perhatian, mencari penghargaan dari luar. Tapi lama kelamaan ... perasaan itu berubah," Snape seperti sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Aku mencintainya. Lily. Tapi di samping itu … jalanku malah bertambah gelap. Aku terus memupuk rasa benci pada sifat ayahku, terus membenci ayahku, berusaha menjadi yang terbaik, dan mulai terseret ke dalam organisasi pembenci Muggle ..."

"Pelahap Maut?"

Snape mengangguk lemah. "Kau tak pernah diganggu mereka?"

Layla menggeleng. "Kami baru kembali ke Inggris setelah Voldemort mati. Sebelum itu ayah terus menerus membawaku berpindah tempat, meneliti Rune."

Snape mengangguk lagi. "_I see_." Menghela napas lagi. "Pendeknya, Lily terus membujukku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Tapi aku terlalu sombong untuk mendengarnya. Kami berpisah jalan. Lily … menikah dengan orang yang sangat kubenci. Mereka berdua malah berjuang melawan Pange—V—Vold—Voldemort. Dan suatu saat kudengar kemungkinan Voldemort akan membunuh mereka. Aku berusaha, aku mencari pertolongan bahkan sampai ke Kepala Sekolahku … tapi sia-sia. Lily meninggal," suaranya tercekat.

Agak lama sunyi.

"Itu yang selalu terngiang-ngiang. Aku. Pembunuh. Orang. Yang kucintai," suaranya parau. "Itu yang terus terngiang-ngiang, bahkan saat aku melaksanakan tugas yang diberikan Kepala Sekolah, menjaga anak Lily, Harry."

Layla mengangguk perlahan. "Harry .. Potter?"

Snape mengangguk.

"Tapi kau bisa menjalin hubungan baik dengannya? Bahkan kukira ia sangat hormat padamu?"

Snape tersenyum getir, "Baru di tahun-tahun belakangan ini."

Layla berdiri dan pindah duduk di sebelah Snape. Snape seperti tak memperhatikannya dan terus berbicara, matanya menatap ke sepuluh jarinya. "Dalam Perang Besar aku dinyatakan sudah mati …"

"Aku baca itu di koran. Waktu melihatmu di sini … kukira kau hanya mirip saja dengan Severus Snape. Ternyata kau benar-benar … Lalu mengapa?"

Snape menghela napas panjang. "Aku ingin hidup tenang. Tak usah berpura-pura lagi," Snape mengangkat wajahnya, "... tapi aku malah bertemu denganmu. Harry saja setuju bahwa kau ... sangat mirip dengan ibunya." Snape menghela napas lagi, menoleh pada Layla sehingga matanya tepat menatap mata Layla lekat-lekat. "Itu yang aku takutkan. Aku takut .. mencintai kenangan akan Lily, dan bukannya ... mencintaimu." Mata hitam legam itu menyampaikan pesan tak terpahami. Mata hijau itu menatap lembut.

"Tapi kau menyelamatkanku."

"Mungkin itu refleks."

"Kau tidak akan sampai menggunakan tongkat lamamu untuk menarikku dari alam Kegelapan kalau itu memang itu refleks. Resikonya, Severus, kau tahu resikonya ..."

Snape terdiam. Tertunduk. Menyisir rambutnya yang hitam dengan kedua tangannya. Lirih ia berbisik, "Bantulah aku, Layla. Bantulah aku untuk .. mencintaimu."

Sebelah tangan Layla menyentuh tangan Snape. Snape menoleh, matanya berair. Tangannya perlahan menyentuh lehernya, keduanya, dan merengkuhnya dekat-dekat, bibirnya melekat erat pada bibir Layla. Lembut, perlahan, tapi pasti.

Ada rasa teduh di dada. Ada rasa tenang. Ingin ia terus tenggelam dalam rasa itu. Tak peduli apa kata orang lain.

'Plop'

"Sudah kucari-cari ke rumah, rupanya kau ada di sini, Severus," Harry berjalan mendekat sambil matanya terus terpaku pada lembar perkamen lebar di tangannya, "Hermione sudah membuatkan ..." matanya tiba-tiba terangkat. "Ooops! Sori ... sori .. waktu yang salah! Aku kembali lain kali saja!" dan ia sudah akan segera berbalik.

Snape berdiri, "Tidak apa-apa. Apa katamu tentang Hermione?"

Wajah Harry masih merah melihat adegan tadi, "Eh .. Hermione mengumpulkan laporan yang diberikan para Auror—mereka sudah memeriksa tiap lokasi Rune. Dengan mantra seperti Peta Perompak, Hermione membuat peta tiap titik Rune dengan warna berbeda-beda. Hijau untuk lokasi yang sudah aman, Kuning untuk lokasi yang masih harus diperiksa lagi, Merah untuk yang berbahaya dan harus dimusnahkan Rune-nya. Warna akan berkelap-kelip lalu berganti warna kalau sudah dibereskan oleh Auror."

"Hm. Pemikiran yang praktis."

Harry mengangguk.

"Nanti dulu. Hermione? Dia tahu tentang keberadaanku tidak? Dia tahu aku masih hidup?"

"Eh .. ya, terpaksa kuberitahu…" Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Siapa lagi yang kau beri tahu?"

"Er .. tak banyak. Lukisan Dumbledore, dan dia senang sekali. Lalu Ginny, terpaksa. Lalu Ron juga, tak enak memberi tahu Hermione tapi dia tidak. Tapi kukira Hermione memberi dia sedikit Obliviate padanya sesudahnya…"

Snape menggenggam tangan Layla, menariknya berdiri, berjalan ke dekat Harry, tapi matanya masih menatap Layla, juga berbicara seperti pada Layla, tak mempedulikan Harry, "Kalau begitu, bertambah orang yang harus kita undang."

Harry bingung, "Undangan? Undangan apa?"

**FIN**

Wekekek. A/N lagi nih:

1. Jadi sekarang kau tahu, waktu James Jr memergoki Ted dan Victoire ciuman, itu memang _running in family_. Kebiasaan. Harry pemulanya, hihi..  
2. Kado yang telat buat **Mrs Severus Snape** :P


End file.
